


Don’t Make Me Fight You

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this post: http://kommissarslittlemaus.tumblr.com/post/122676046241/firstjumperonfire-okcupidescapades-one-time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Make Me Fight You

**Author's Note:**

> I keep getting distracted by potential prompts I find haha sorry guys. Just a really quick drabble(ish) sort of thing. Don’t mind me.

Luisa was lying in bed, propped against the headboard with a book in her hands, when she heard uneven footfalls approaching. She sighed, mentally preparing herself for what was inevitably to come. 

"Luiiisssaaaa..."

The blonde glanced up over her reading glasses to raise an eyebrow at Beca, who was leaning heavily against the doorframe, grinning at her. "Yes, _Mäuschen_?"

The smaller girl threw her arm out, pointing (sort of) at her girlfriend. "You. Are. Really. Pretty." She nodded to herself in affirmation. "Didja know that?"

The German turned her attention back to her book, an amused look on her face. "I know that you have been drinking."

"Yeah, but, like... I'm not...  _drunk_."

Luisa smirked. "Are you sure? I encourage you to re-evaluate."

Beca slowly made her way to the bed, crawling toward the taller woman. "Well, I encourage _you_ to _*hic*_ not doubt me."

The blonde chuckled, allowing her girlfriend to take her book and set it aside. The smaller girl flopped down, curling up against the woman. Luisa sighed, removing her glasses and setting them on the bedside table.

The taller woman wrapped an arm around Beca, who had started showering her neck with lazy kisses. The brunette tilted her head up slightly, mumbling in the German's ear. "I could beat the shit out of you..."

Luisa glanced down at her, the girl's drooping eyelids and slowed breathing indicating how close she was to slumber. The blonde smiled, pressing a kiss to Beca's forehead, and replied.

"I know."


End file.
